


so long & goodnight

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Alexander's timer reads one week when John leaves to South Carolina.





	so long & goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry  
> enjoy

Alexander always thinks of his timer. He doesn't know who really is his soulmate, as everyone does, but the world is twisted so when they die is when you discover if they are your soulmate. This has its problems, of course, considering people never meet their soulmate a lot of the time.

This is why he doesn't care too much about it, but he's with two people and he wants to know who it is when their death knocks upon their door.

He remembers being four years old, the way his timer read twenty years. He remembers his mother's angelic laugh, the way she told him his soulmate was either old or would die young. He's seen it become a smaller number as time goes on, and it scares him.

He checks his timer once again. It's anxiety provoking, it reading everytime less, how either Eliza or John are going to die in less than a month. It scares him somewhat, but he wants to believe he would be able to cope with it.

(He knows he wouldn't. He might've survived his mother's death, his father leaving and a hurricane, but he doesn't think he can afford losing John or Eliza.)

It's only a week left for his soulmate's death when John tells him he has to go to South Carolina. He kisses him, doesn't say anything about the way his timer is ticking down way too fast for his liking. He knows he can't alter fate, especially when he's going so far away.

His timer reads one day at two in the afternoon. He looks as it ticks down, no sound made from it but he feels the way the clock moves in his head. The pendulum moves and it resonates on his mind. Eliza is sleeping in their bed; she isn't sick, and she's as young as he is. Unless _something_ happens in twenty-four hours, she isn't going to die.

He thinks of John, he thinks of South Carolina, he thinks of the war, and he starts writing again without thinking twice. It's all over, they're free, but the British are still in John's home colony and the thought hurts his head.

He tries to keep the thought of John's impending death out of his head. He knows he won't die peacefully, he'll die in battle, and he feels sick with how the game of fate is so twisted.

The next day, his clock falls on zero. He attempts not to cry, he avoids Eliza, he avoids going to work in the treasury. It hurts. He writes a small epitaph before the news reach their house in New York City.

(He only cries when Eliza is asleep on their bed, and she moves around. He fears she's woken up but she hasn't; he lets the tears flow.)

They get the letter a few weeks later. John's father doesn't seem as affected in the letter as Alexander feels. He knows his lover was the black sheep of his family, an abolitionist in the middle of slavers, but it's so sickening to think Henry Laurens doesn't care.

He doesn't cry. Not this time. He's shed enough tears for a lifetime.


End file.
